Regalo de navidad
by camiale100
Summary: un pequeño drabble nuestro lindo rubio le tiene su regalo a nuestro heroe (DRARRY)


Estaban todos los que se habían quedado en el colegio reunidos para celebrar la cena de navidad como todos los años, pero este año era diferente bueno eso era lo que creía Harry, el había pensado pasar todo el día con su novio pero de él no había rastro

¿Todavía preocupado por el hurón Harry? – Pregunto ron al ver a su amigo ido, como en otro lugar muy lejos de hay

No le digas hurón ron sabes que no me gusta –

Ya bueno no te sulfures compañero –

Es que no lo he visto en todo el día ¿y si le paso algo? –

Harry no seas dramático, ya verás que pronto aparece –

Mmmm eso espero -

Mira ¿esa no es la lechuza del hurón? – Harry miro mal a su amigo al oír de nuevo como llamaba a su novio

Si es ella – la lechuza aterrizo frente a ellos y le entrego a Harry un pequeño papelito y luego se volvió a ir

"Harry:

**T**e espero en la sala de menesteres en cinco minutos

ATT: Draco Malfoy"

Al leer esta nota Harry salió corriendo hacia la sala de menesteres, cuando entro todo estaba oscuro y esto se le hizo muy extraño, pero de repente se prendieron las luces y se encontró con una "humilde" habitación, con una chimenea con su respectiva sala, una ventana que dejaba ver la hermosa luna llena que había y en el centro se encontraba una cama bastante amplia y sabanas de seda roja, en donde se encontraba su "sexi" novio recostado con un pantalón rojo (tipo santa) tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una chaqueta abierta (también tipo santa) que dejaba al descubierto la nívea piel del rubio (algo como esto . /_9HKiotR-rC4/SzVQrrO3lHI/AAAAAAAAAlU/u8v54F_dFr4/s400/el+traje+de+ )

Draco se levanto y se fue asía Harry que aun no se le pasaba el asombro de encontrar a su novio vestido de esa manera, cuando ya estaba a poco pasos de Harry por fin hablo

¿Cómo se ha portado el señor Harry Potter este año? –

Bi… bien – dijo entrecortadamente - me… me he portado muy bien –

Mmmm entonces se merece un buen regalo – Harry jalo a Draco hasta su cuerpo y devoro sus labios con hambre y Draco no dudo en responder al beso, era una batalla de lenguas, pero el oxigeno se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse

¿Donde estuviste todo el día? Te estuve buscando –

Estaba arreglando algunas cosas –

Estaba preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo malo –

Perdón por preocuparte – Draco cogió a Harry y lo llevo hasta la cama, lo lanzo y puso encima de él, se volvieron a besar, Draco no perdió tiempo y fue despojando a Harry de sus prendas hasta dejarlo solo en ropa interior, Harry paso sus manos por el trozo de Draco para empezar a quitarle la chaqueta, pero este rompió el beso y se alejo de Harry dejándolo solo en la cama

Luego de unos minutos Draco volvió con dos tarros, dos vendas, una más larga que la otra

¿Para qué es eso Draco? –

Shhhhhtu solo disfruta tu regalo y no hables – dejo las cosas sobre la cama y se volvió a poner sobre Harry y volver con los apasionados besos, pero lo que Harry no se dio cuenta fue que Draco le estaba amarrando las manos a la cabecilla de la cama, este se dio cuenta al romper el beso por falta de aire

¿Pero qué…? Draco suéltame no juegues –

Ho vamos relájate se que al final te va a gustar mucho estoy seguro – Draco agarro la otra venda que sobraba y le tapo los ojos a Harry, fue hasta su cuello, lo beso y chupo hasta dejar morados

Ah aha ahaah Draco hahah - de la boca de Harry ya no salían reclamos sino jadeos incontrolables, Draco bajo hasta los pezones mientras uno lo lamia mordía y chupaba sin descanso al otro lo estimulaba con la mano, pero se detuvo y cogió uno de los tarritos que había traído, lo abrió y bebió un poco de lo que había hay y se lo dio a probar a Harry

¿Qué es? -

Miel – soltó en un jadeo

Bien hecho – empezó a chorrear la miel por el cuello hasta lo pezones, así limpio cuidadosamente cada parte que estuviera sucia y pegajosa hasta que quedo totalmente "limpia"

Mmmm Draco –

Harry sabes la miel sabes más dulce aun sobre tu piel –

Draco ya para mi tortura y suéltame –

No –

Pero Dragón, yo también quiero tocarte – esta frase hizo que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Draco

Ho Harry eso es jugar sucio –

Anda al menos quítame la veda de los ojos – le quito la venda de los ojos

Pero no te voy a soltar – así volvió a su trabajo, despojo a Harry de la única prenda que tenia dejando a la vista su palpitante erección, agarro el otro tarro que estaba sobre la cama – esto no es miel Harry, es chocolate, delicioso chocolate blanco - lo destapo y lo fue chorreando por el abdomen pasando por la pelvis y lo que quedaba en el miembro del moreno, el slytherin fue recorriendo con su lengua hasta llegar al miembro de su amante, se separo, lo miro y sonrió complacido con lo que vio, a Harry totalmente excitado, con la respiración entrecortada, sintió como crecía un bulto en sus pantalones – oh Harry – se acerco a la cara del moreno y le planto un beso luego de eso volvió a bajar hasta su miembro y con su legua fue retirando el chocolate para luego tragárselo entero y empezar a simular embestidas con su boca, los gemidos de Harry no se hicieron esperar

Ah aha ahahahah Draco mas… más rápido – Draco aumento el ritmo y unos minutos después Harry termino en la boca de Draco quien se lo trago todo hasta la última gota

Draco desamarro las manos de Harry quien trataba de normalizar su respiración, cuando su respiración se normalizo miro a Draco en forma de reproche y este solo sonrió lascivamente

Bájate los pantalones – ordeno y el slytherin se paro sobre la cama y se bajo los pantalones ante la atenta merado del moreno provocando en este una nueva erección, Draco sonrió por esto pues sabía lo que provocaba su cuerpo, se sentó en Harry y empezó a frotar sus miembros – ah ahhhahahah Merlín

No ah no es Merlín ah ahah es Draco aaahh di mi nombre Harry aahahah –

Ahaahahah Draco ahahhaha –

Aahhaah Harry – Draco cambio su posición dejando al alcance su rosada entrada – hahahha Harry te necesito – eso fue suficiente para que Harry empezara a preparar a Draco primero un dedo luego dos y de pronto ya eran tres - hahahah Harry ya ¡YA!

Harry se acomodo entre las piernas de Draco y entro en el de una sola estocada y espero a que se acostumbrara a la invasión, cuando sintió las carderas de Draco moverse empezó con las embestidas primero lentas pero luego rápidas y profundas

Aahhaah Harry más mas duro hahha hhahh dale ahí hah –

¿Ngg aquí? –

Ahahahah si hahaha ahí hhaha Harry me vengo –

Nggg yo… yo también hagámoslo juntos –

Ahahhahah – mientras Draco se venía en el vientre de ambos Harry lo hacía en el interior del slytherin

Harry salió cuidadosamente de Draco para no lastimarlo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo recostó en su pecho y empezó a acariciar los rubios cabellos con dulzura

Harry –

Mmm –

Te amo –

Draco – Harry hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – ¡te amo! Te amo más que a mi propia vida

El slytherin le robo un pequeño beso, le sonrió y dio un fuerte abrazo

¡Ah! Si es verdad – Harry se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa cuando la encontró corrió asía ella busco en su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita y volvió rápidamente a la cama – feliz navidad Draco –

Gracias Harry – cogió la cajita y la abrió, en ella había un medallón con forma de corazón – es hermoso – se lazo hacia Harry y lo beso con pasión

Me alegra que te haya gustado

FIN


End file.
